Serial Hottie
by Ilse Wayland
Summary: Adaptación del libro de Kelly Oram. Kurt es abandonado en el verano por sus mejores amigos, piensa que todo será aburrido hasta que regresen, pero el nuevo chico en su vecindario le hará cambiar de opinión. Blaine es el chico perfecto, excepto que es el principal sospechoso de una serie de asesinatos, ¿podrá Kurt escapar de sus manos?


**¡Regalo de Navidad para las/los klainers! :3**

**Disclaimer: La trama central pertenece a Kelly Oram y los personajes a los escritores de Glee y FOX.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

No hay nada peor que no tener a tus tres mejores amigos cerca, y menos si esas tres personas son las únicas que te entienden de verdad.

Sam, Nick y Jeff, también conocidos como los Warblers, estaban a cientos de kilómetros lejos de mí. Los tres fueron aceptados en un campamento de hockey, en el cual yo también estaría si no fuera porque aún no tengo diez y seis. ¡Qué estupidez!

Yo tenía que soportar estar en mi casa con mi tonta hermana. Gracias al cielo tenía una distracción: el chico nuevo al otro lado de la calle. Él y su madre se mudaron justo un día después de la partida de mis amigos.

Los primero que me llamo la atención, el día de la mudanza, fue el BMW que se estacionó en la acera. ¿Quién demonios maneja un BMW en Ohio?

Seguí mirando para descubrir quién se atrevía a manejarlo. Una mujer alta y delgada (algo que no se veía a menudo en mi calle), salió del auto, con cabello castaño, como el mío, pero el de ella era brillante. Su ropa era de diseñador, o al menos eso supuse de las pocas veces que vi las revistas de moda de mi hermana. Ella parecía como una actriz de cine.

Y luego salió _él_. El cereal que estaba desayunado cayó de mi boca al verlo. Su cabello negro estaba domado por gel. No era realmente alto, estaba seguro que lo rebasaba unos centímetros. Su playera negra estaba tan ajustada que podía ver los detalles de sus bíceps, sus pantalones estaban igual de ajustados. De no ser por la altura sería un modelo, un _muy_ sexy modelo. Sus ojos los cubrían unos lentes de sol, completamente negros. Lucia tan misterioso. Tan misterioso y sexy. Me sonrojé por mis pensamientos.

Toda la semana siguiente abandone mi X-box para mirarlo. No es que lo estuviera acosando o algo. Solo era inevitable no verlo mientras se ejercitaba en su garaje, del cual, por suerte, mi ventana daba una vista perfecta.

Aproximadamente a las nueve, todos los días, salía y se ejercitaba hasta sudar por completo. Hacía de todo, saltar cuerda, boxear, pero lo que más me gustaba era verlo hacer pesas.

Di gracias a mi hermana por quedarse el cuarto más grande y dejarme ese a mí porque mi ventana estaba justo enfrente de la del chico. Cuando terminaba de entrenar subía a su cuarto, se quitaba su playera sin mangas y se metía a la ducha. El primer día que lo vi sin playera casi me da un ataque al corazón, su cuerpo estaba tan bien definido.

Un día, después de desayunar, subí a mi habitación a mirarlo. Cuando acabo y subió, se quitó la playera, como siempre, solo que esta vez se entretuvo frente a la ventana tomando de una botella de agua. Estaba tan fascinado por los movimientos de sus músculos que no me di cuenta que me estaba mirando hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. En un impulso, me lance, literalmente, al piso.

Deje pasar un minuto y me asome por la ventana de nuevo. Él seguía ahí. Trate de disimular, lo salude con una sonrisa tímida. Él no me regreso el saludo. Su mirada era tan penetrante que me intimidaba. Iba a bajar la mano cuando vi las comisuras de sus labios alzarse en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A quién saludas? – Preguntó la chillona voz de mi hermana, Rachel.

Mi odio por ella estaba infundido por su comportamiento. Adicta a la moda, popular, bonita. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Ella me odiaba por no ser lo que se suponía que tenía que ser. Solo era un chico pálido y flaco, sin ningún interés en la moda, musicales, música pop o cualquier otra cosa que podría gustarle a los chicos gay de mi escuela. Y lo peor era que estaba en el equipo de hockey. Rompía todos los clichés de la homosexualidad y eso era lo que me tenía en el fondo de la pirámide social. Una vez más… ¡Qué estupidez!

Baje mi mano y me gire lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Por qué estás sonrojado? – Preguntó. Alzando una de sus delineadas cejas.

-No estoy sonrojado, solo tengo calor. – Me miró con sospecha.

Escuche como los engranes en su cabeza trabajaban.

-¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Veías al chico de enfrente? ¿Ya me perdí el show? – Me empujó lejos de la ventana. Luego de asegurarse de que el chico ya no estaba, giró de nuevo a mí.

-¡Dios! ¿Al fin Kurt Hummel se ha enamorado?

-¡No! – Para mí mala suerte mi voz sonó una octava más baja, lo que siempre pasaba cuando mentía.

-¡Es genial! ¿Por qué no vamos de compras hoy, te compras algo decente y vamos con mis amigos al lago?

-¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

-Pero Kurt…

-¡Lárgate! – Grité.

-¡Fenómeno! – Gritó de vuelta.

Salió refunfuñando de mi habitación.

¡Ja! Como si me hubiera pedido algo semejante en mis quince años de vida.

Que me gustara jugar hockey, mi vestimenta fuera la de cualquier chico promedio, que jamás hubiera sido besado, o tenido un novio no significaba que fuera un fenómeno.

Subí todo el volumen a _My Chemical Romance_, y salí por mi ventana al techo de mi garaje. Ese era un buen lugar para evitar a la molesta de mi hermana. Me relaje tanto que mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar, brinque, asustado, cuando escuche que me llamaban.

-Kurt. – Era Carole. La mujer vivía a unas cuantas casas de la mía y me daba una buena paga por cuidar a su pequeño hijo, además de qué, sospechaba, tenía un romance secreto con papá.

-Hola, Carole. – Dije, con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿no has visto por aquí a Bruno?

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-No, ¿escapó?

Bruno, un bóxer de más treinta kilos, había sido su mascota por tres años. Era un perro muy cariñoso.

-Sí. – Se avergonzó un poco, por lo que intuí sus siguientes palabras. – Finn lo olvidó en el jardín y cuando se acordó, Bruno ya no estaba.

No es como si Finn fuera de mucha ayuda, solo era un pequeño torpe y tímido de seis años.

-¿Quieres que lo busque por el vecindario? – No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

-Oh, cariño, eso sería de gran ayuda. Yo lo buscare en mi coche. – Carole me dio una dulce sonrisa, antes de regresar a su camioneta y seguir llamando a Bruno.

Regrese a mi cuarto para ponerme mis patines y salir a buscarlo también. Mientas volaba en mis patines por el vecindario no podía dejar de pensar en el chico nuevo y los sucesos de esa mañana.

Después de dar varias vueltas por los lugares en los que podría estar Bruno, decidí regresar a mi casa. Esperaba que Carole lo hubiera encontrado.

Me deje caer en el pasto de mi jardín, me quite el casco y lo lance a un lado. Limpie el sudor en mi rostro con mi playera. Estaba seguro que mi rostro estaba rojo por completo. Una vez más, maldije por tener una piel tan pálida.

Me levante, dispuesto a ir por un vaso de agua, pero el sonido de unas patas chocando contra la acera me lo impidieron. Camine hacia enfrente para tener una mejor vista de Bruno corriendo hacia mí. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

Bruno corría radiante de felicidad. Todo fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar.

-¡No, Bruno! – Grite antes de sentir por un instante un enorme peso sobre mí, después todo se volvió negro y luego todo empeoró.

Bruno estaba sobre mí, lamiendo mi cara, pero apenas lo note porque mi cabeza zumbaba y me sentía mareado. Un segundo después Bruno tembló sobre mí y se dejó caer a un lado. Intentaba procesar lo que pasaba cuando me topé con esos intensos ojos avellana.

-Mucho gusto, Kurt. – Dijo, con voz gruesa. – Al fin nos conocemos.

Me di cuenta que en su mano derecha empuñaba un arma de electrochoques.

Grité, tan fuerte que mi garganta dolió. Me revolví, intentando alejarme de él, pero él me sostuvo contra el piso. Estaba muy asustado, y no solo era porque el chico al que había espiado desde que se mudó me tuviera preso bajo él y pudiera sentir todas sus extremidades. Estaba asustado porque era un lunático, ¡había matado a Bruno!

-Tranquilízate, Kurt. – El chico aflojó su agarre para poderse liberar de su camiseta. Ignore el hecho de que eso había sido muy extraño para admirar sus músculos.

Cuando apretó su camisa en la parte trasera de mi cabeza pensé que él solo quería ayudarme, mi segundo pensamiento fue que él sabía mi nombre, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía? Y el tercero fue que mi cabeza dolía como nunca antes.

-¡Kurt! – Escuche el chillido de mi hermana.

-Tranquila, estará bien. – La tranquilizó, sin quitar su mirada de mí.

Traté de mirar a Rachel, pero mi cabeza solo dolió más. Cuando volví la mirada al chico nuevo, él estaba peligrosamente cerca, no intenté alejarme, estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos. _Sus estúpidos y preciosos ojos avellana. Dios, se ve más hermoso de cerca._

-Tiene una conmoción. – Dijo, tratando de no sonreír. ¿Le parecía divertido? ¡Estaba muriendo! – Es Mejor que vaya al hospital, ¿estás tus padres?

-No, papá está trabajando y nuestra madre… Ella, mhm, no está aquí. – Mintió Rachel. Ella, supuestamente preocupada, corrió al lado del chico nuevo, más cerca de lo necesario. – Oh, mi hermanito. – Dramatizo.

Puso su mano en el antebrazo del chico, Me reí, bueno, lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido. _Eres tan predecible, Rach._

Ella me miró con una mueca de sorpresa. Él soltó una risita, quitó la mano de Rachel de su antebrazo y la puso en lugar de la suya, sosteniendo la camisa.

Vi como tomó un enorme cuerpo en sus brazos, ¡el cadáver de Bruno!

Entró corriendo a su casa y regresó unos minutos después con unas llaves en vez de Bruno y una camisa puesta.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar al hospital? – Le preguntó a Rachel. Ella asintió tomando las llaves que le ofrecía. – Maneja tú.

Me sentí mareado cuando él me tomó en sus brazos, puntos negros taparon mi vista. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-¡Hay mucha sangre! – Gritó Rachel, regresándome a la realidad.

El chico nuevo se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando conmigo en sus brazos.

-He visto peores.

-¡¿Has visto peores?! – Volvió a gritar Rachel. Si seguía gritando así, sería mejor que me cortaran la cabeza.

Él no respondió, le pidió a Rachel que abriera la puerta trasera de su coche.

-La sangre manchara el asiento. – Dijo Rachel mientras le obedecía. Claro, como si el asiento importara más que mi vida.

-No sería la primera vez. – Murmuró con una expresión oscura.

-¿A-a qué te refieres? – Tartamudeé.

-Shh. – Su rostro se suavizó cuando quito un mechón de cabello de mi frente. – ¡Apúrate! – Gritó a Rachel.

El auto se puso en marcha, lo que me mareó más, todo estaba dando vueltas.

La bofetada del chico me devolvió a la realidad. En serio dolió.

-No te duermas. – Susurró. – Tú también eres más hermoso de cerca.

Intenté abrir mis ojos. Dijo exactamente lo que yo pensé de él, porque lo pensé, ¿cierto? No podría haberlo dicho todo eso en voz alta.

No tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello, todo se volvía más oscuro.

Lo último que sentí fueron sus dedos acariciando mis labios.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí (:**

**Este primer capítulo es bastante parecido al original, pero si cambiare varias cosas para que quede para una pareja gay y otras más que quiero incluir. Sería fantástico que leyeran el libro (Serial Hottie de Kelly Oram), es muy divertido, a mí me encanto, PERO si lo leen ahora se spoilearan muy feo con esta historia.**

**Pensaba publicarlo cuando ya tuviera más de 10 capítulos escritos, pero para continuarla quiero ver cuanta aceptación tiene. Así que si les gusta no duden en dejar un review ;)**


End file.
